1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a media processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing media reproduced in a multi-display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reproduce high resolution images s, multi-display systems that use a plurality of displays to display images have been used. As an example, multi-display systems have been used to display video content to large crowds at an arena or other large gathering. Also with the growing distribution of displays, an increasing number of ordinary households have two or more displays connected as a multi-display system to view. Further, a system that enables a plurality of displays to be used as if the displays were a single display is required to overcome the limitations of image enlargement that exists in a single display. Accordingly, research on multi-display systems is continuously needed.